Tainted Love
by lilypadthai
Summary: Harry and Ron continues to look for the horcruxes without Hermione, they didn't want to put her life at risk. What happens when Draco kidnaps her, planning to give her up to Lord Voldemort to lure Harry in? Do things go out as planned? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1**

Hermione woke up to a wet pillow. Her eyes stung, as she opened them. She had cried herself to sleep again.

It has been three days since Harry and Ron decided to leave her with Luna and Mr. Lovegood. She knew that they did this to protect her, but she was still angry at them. They had no right to decide what was best for her, even though she knew that she was in danger. Now that Voldemort has returned, every muggle-born witch and wizard had gone into hiding. Muggle families were being killed every second of the day, giving Harry and Ron more reason to hide her. They didn't want to put her life in jeopardy, especially after what Bellatrix Lestrange did to her…

_Ron and Harry had been locked up in a cellar while she interrogated me. She was on top of me, her hands crushing my throat.  
>She asked me about the Gryffindor sword, how I managed to find it… I didn't know how because Harry and Ron were the ones who found it. But I couldn't give them away; they were my best friends…<em>

"_I don't know." I whispered, making her angry. She pointed her wand at my left arm, holding it down with her free arm. _

_Suddenly my arm felt blistering, burning… I felt as if my arm had been sliced open. My flesh was being torn apart; I could feel my blood gushing through the wound.  
>The pain wouldn't stop and I couldn't do anything but scream… which gave her more pleasure of course. Screaming and crying as I laid there in agony… I was so helpless without my wand. I was so stranded and pathetic…<em>

She examined her arm, hoping that the scar would have healed already. It was beginning to, but you can still perceive the meaning.

**MUDBLOOD**.

That's what Bellatrix had carved into her…

Hermione snapped out of her nightmare when Luna came into the room. She smiled at her and got up, starting to make her bed.

"Morning Hermione, breakfast is ready if you feel like eating." Luna said kindly

Her stomach felt empty, she hadn't eaten anything in three days. Not because they had nothing to eat, but because she felt so depressed. She missed them, Harry and Ron.  
>The thought of eating brought back the memories of when Ron used to stuff drumsticks down his throat with both hands. A small smile formed on her face as she thought back to those memories at Hogwarts.<p>

"I was hoping you would eat with me…" Luna pleaded when Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't let Hermione starve herself like this.

"My father left early this sunrise to get some firewood for tonight." Luna continued, "Please Hermione… I want you to eat something."

"I'll be down in a minute." Hermione sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles on her bed.

She quickly followed Luna downstairs after she heard her gut roar aggressively.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating Hermione offered to wash the dishes, so Luna went outside to water her Dirigible plums.<p>

She piled the tableware up in the sink and rolled up her sleeves, carefully scrubbing each plate and bowl clean then rinsing them with water. As she was washing off the soapy foam she felt her arm start to burn, the scar had been wet by the soap. She cringed, dropping the plate into the sink, breaking it in two. She then stuck her arm under the faucet so that the soap would wash off, wincing as the cold water hit her skin.

Luna hurried in after hearing the shatter from the kitchen. She saw Hermione's scar instantly, wondering why she hadn't told her before.

"Did Bellatrix do that to you?" Luna asked

"Yes." Hermione replied softly.

"Go dry the wound up, I will finish the dishes." Luna ordered.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down at the dining table with a towel wrapped around her arm; she could still feel it stinging a little bit so she put some pressure onto the scar, decreasing the discomfort.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna asked

"What? About the scar?" Hermione replied, not wanting to talk about it. She didn't want Luna to pity her, besides it was just a scar. It would heal soon.

"Honestly, Hermione you could have told me." Luna said sternly, "Here, let me heal you." She continued as she removed the towel and pointed her wand at her friend's arm. "Vulnera Sanentur."

Hermione felt her arm starting to burn again, then saw her blood dripping through the opening flesh. "Stop! Stop it!" She screamed.

Luna panicked not knowing what had gone wrong. She had used the right spell, the spell to heal gashes and cuts but it seemed to have made it worse.

"Hermione! I don't know what went wrong," Luna said fearfully "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione had dropped to the floor now, shrieking out in despair. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wriggled vulnerably. Luna was by her side, holding her.

"It's alright, everything's going to be fine. You are going to be ok, Hermione." Luna whispered in her friend's ear, hoping that she was right.

"Hang in there, it will be over soon." Luna continued,

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok."

Finally it had stopped. It had only lasted about two minutes but it had felt like a century to Hermione. She gasped for air, whimpering. Luna still held her in her arms, scared to let her go.  
>She waited for Hermione to say something, but there was nothing. Hermione just laid there, tears rolling down her cheeks, panting. She then blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of Luna and her father talking. She stared at the darkness that surrounded her, carefully getting up she headed downstairs.<br>She saw Luna setting the table for dinner, while Mr. Lovegood was stirring something in a pot.

"Feeling better?" Luna asked, with a small worried look on her face.

Hermione nodded, helping Luna set up the rest of the tableware.

"Don't let anyone try to heal you again, understand?" Mr. Lovegood instructed Hermione.

Hermione nodded again. "Why didn't it work?"

"In order for your cut to heal, you must use the original wand that was used to hex you." Mr. Lovegood warned, "Using any other wand would make matters worse."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't know." Luna apologized, giving Hermione a hug.

"It's ok. I didn't know either." she replied as Mr. Lovegood poured hot tomato soup into her bowl.

* * *

><p>After dinner, while Luna and Mr. Lovegood were washing the dishes together, Hermione slipped outside to look at the stars. She told them that she would be back shortly, and that she wouldn't wander too far away from the house. Walking towards the tall trees, Hermione found a place to lie down. As she was gazing up at the sparkling lights, she heard a rustle towards the woods. Gripping her wand tightly, she walked slowly towards the sound. It was hard to see since most of the trees blocked out the moonlight, but she was sure she saw someone standing a few feet in front of her.<p>

"Hello?" Hermione yelled to the dark figure, as she got a bit closer. Still not close enough to see his face; she continued walking towards the character.

"Lumos" She whispered, causing the tip of her wand to light up, shining her way. She kept walking, curious to find out who was out there. She was secretly hoping it was either Harry or Ron. Getting close enough, she shined the light onto the persons face.

_Oh no. No, no no. Oh my god._

Quickly, she turned herself around, getting ready to run for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sprinted as fast as she could, surprised that she even got the chance to run. She looked back ready to stupefy her attacker but soon realized that no one had followed her. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around, panicking more and more as she only saw darkness.

_I saw him. He was there, I saw his sly grin and those grey, haunting eyes. How did he find me? How did he know I was staying with the Lovegoods?  
><em>The more she questioned herself the more anxious she got. She was afraid to go back to the house; he might be there, waiting for her.  
><em>I have to go back though; I have to warn Luna and her father. After all they've done for me; it was the least I can do in return…<em>

She started jogging towards the little house, gripping her wand tightly. As she got closer she realized that it was awfully quiet. She pressed her ear against the door hoping to hear their voices, but heard nothing. She grasped the cold doorknob carefully, turning it slowly, and then pushed into the house.

"Hermione!" Mr. Lovegood ran to her. "They took her! They took Luna!"

She saw tears running down his wrinkled face. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't know how to comfort him. She felt a flood of guilt in her stomach as he dropped to the ground crying.

"Care for a little trade?" asked Draco, appearing behind Hermione at the doorstep. "I'll give you Luna, for the Mudblood."

Hermione turned around to face him. "Where is she, Malfoy?" She pointed her wand at his chest, ready for combat.

"Oh she's perfectly safe, for now at least." He replied coldly. "But who knows what will happen to her in –eh five minutes?" He sneered.

"Let her go." Hermione demanded. "Let her go, now."

"So what will it be old man?" Draco said completely ignoring Hermione's command. "Do you want your daughter? If so act fast, because you are wasting precious time."

Mr. Lovegood was speechless. Hermione could see the pain in his eyes; she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let him lose his daughter; Luna was all he had left. Luna was the reason he was still alive. The man had been through hell and back, losing everyone he loved. He lost his wife, his relatives, and now he was going to lose his daughter. She couldn't let that happen. He didn't deserve any of this…

Hermione looked at Mr. Lovegood comfortingly. "He will make the trade." she said bravely, without hesitation. She then lowered her wand.

"Thank you." Mr. Lovegood whispered. "Thank you!"

"Give me your wand." Draco commanded, holding out his hand.

"Let Luna go first." Hermione challenged.

"You will play by my rules," Draco threatened. "unless you want to see Luna beg for death after I curse her."

Hermione dropped her wand, accepting defeat.

"Well that was easy." Bellatrix said as she entered the little house, throwing Luna onto the floor. Mr. Lovegood crawled to his daughter's side, making sure that she was ok.  
>She was unconscious, but she seemed fine. No blood or bruises. Mr. Lovegood carefully carried her body upstairs, leaving Hermione alone with them.<p>

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear when she saw Bellatrix. She took a few steps back, scared out of her wits.

"Miss me, my little Mudblood?" Bellatrix howled at Hermione, pointing her wand at her neck. "Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione couldn't move anymore, she was entirely paralyzed.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself thrown into a cellar. It was dark, humid and filthy. The only light that was visible in the vault was the one coming from the entrance. A barred iron door was there blocking her escape. She inched up closer to the door, struggling to open it. She was banging on the bars now, making loud thumping noises. Angry and desperate, she started kicking at the bars. Bellatrix appeared on the other side with a wicked grin.<p>

"I wouldn't make so much noise if I were you." She warned Hermione, pointing her wand at her. "Actually I wouldn't make any noise at all, considering that you don't have a wand to defend yourself; you wouldn't want to aggravate anyone off now would you?"

Hermione stayed quiet, looking directly in her eyes. She tried to contain her fear by breathing slowly.

_Inhale... exhale…_ she told herself over and over again.

"Oh what's wrong? Are you scared?" Bellatrix teased menacingly, lowering her wand to the gate. "Alohomora"

The gate unlocked as Hermione crept backwards, her breathing intensified with every step she took. Bellatrix entered the cellar slowly, taking her time. Once she was inside, she pointed her wand at Hermione's left arm. "Diffindo." Both of Hermione's sleeves ripped open, revealing her scar. "Oh, how wonderful. I see you haven't bothered to heal your mark." Bellatrix said with a laugh, pointing her wand at Hermione's other arm.  
>"Sectumsempra" She said as she swished her wand once.<p>

Hermione screamed in pain, a deep gash had formed from her elbow down to her wrist. She plunged to the ground crying, holding her arm against her chest, trying to prevent herself from losing too much blood.  
>"Please." She pleaded. The blood was starting to soak through her shirt.<p>

"Please? Please what?" Bellatrix asked, as if nothing had happened. "Please kill me? Please take the pain away?" She was amused. She grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair, "Please, what?" she demanded.

"Please, please… stop." Hermione cried, cowering beneath the witch.

"Mudblood, you don't deserve such mercy!" Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione's throat, ready to slash it open.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled from the entrance of the cellar. "What do you think you're doing?" He glared at Bellatrix.

"Oh we were just having a little fun, Draco. No need to worry, darling." Bellatrix laughed bitterly.

"We need her alive, for the Dark Lord you fool!" Draco snapped at her. "Get out!"

"I'll be back, Mudblood." Bellatrix threatened. She turned to Draco before leaving, "My wand, please?"

"I said get out!" He snarled at her. Obediently, Bellatrix exited the cellar.

He walked towards Hermione cautiously. She was crying silently as he approached her. "Vulnera Sanentur." He whispered and then left without another word.

Hermione's bleeding arm had healed by the time he locked the gate.

* * *

><p>Draco splashed his face with cold water. He was tense and uneasy. Looking into the mirror, he saw a pathetic blonde haired boy. The boy that he saw in the mirror did not cooperate well with the man he had become.<p>

Harry Potter might have been the Chosen One, but Draco was something more. Draco was the Dark Lord's Heir.

Voldemort had chosen him to continue his destruction; he had taught him everything he knew about dark magic. He had taken him under his wing, manipulating him, influencing him. He taught him how to turn off his emotions, how to kill without mercy, how to torture without sympathy.

It was easy for Voldemort to control him, but why was it so hard for him to control himself? He could do _anything_ Voldemort ordered him to do, but he found it difficult to murder and torment _without_ the commands…

* * *

><p>"Come, sit, Draco." Voldemort instructed.<p>

Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table, with his death eaters surrounding him. Draco entered the room, sitting down in the only empty seat that was left, next to Bellatrix. His father sat across from him greeting his son with a nod. Draco's face remained expressionless.

"I see that you have finished your task quickly." Voldemort stated. Draco nodded in response.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." Draco lied. _I want freedom. _He thought to himself.

"Really?" Voldemort urged. "There must be something that you want…"

"No." Draco replied calmly. "I don't want anything in return, My Lord. You have already given me enough."

"I will give you the girl then." Voldemort stated. "I hope you will put her to good use until I need her, but for now she is yours."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a rumbling gut.<p>

_How long have I been in here?_ She wondered, as her stomach growled ferociously. She sat there shivering, hugging her knees. She noticed that her clothes were stained by the dirt and dust.

She also now noticed that a figure was standing on the other side of the gate, watching her. She crawled back into the shadows of the cellar, hiding herself from the unwanted pair of eyes.

"I will let you out," Draco said steadily "but only if you agree to my conditions."

She stepped out of the shadows to meet his gaze.


End file.
